Conventionally, a vehicle-internal sensor system may be used to ascertain driving state quantities for longitudinal and transverse dynamic behavior, such as vehicle speed and acceleration quantities, and to determine the current position of the vehicle on the roadway using an environmental sensor system and/or a navigation system. On this basis, a trajectory can be calculated along which the vehicle is to move on the roadway, and actuators in the vehicle can be controlled, in particular the engine, a steering actuator system, and a brake actuator system, so that the vehicle automatically moves along the trajectory. The trajectory has to satisfy defined conditions; for example, there must be no collisions with geometrical boundaries, and safety and comfort considerations have to be taken into account with regard to acceleration in the vehicle.